Birthday Disaster
by MegaMon2580
Summary: (Suggested by anonymous) It's Hilda's birthday and Sally wants to do a fireworks show for her, but something goes wrong and she runs off crying. Will her spirits be lifted? [OC is Sally Stageplay!]


So, this was a request by an anonymous user. Sorry about it taking like three or so months!

* * *

"I have to make sure this is perfect!"

It was Hilda Berg's birthday, and Sally really wanted to do something nice at her party. She held the invitation tight in her gloved hand.

'_Join me for my birthday party under the stars!'_ it read in big, loopy, shiny gold lettering. _'When: Friday the 15th at 3:00 PM. Where: The Observatory. Gifts not required.'_

Sally scoffed at the gift part. She knew for a fact that everyone from Cuphead and Mugman to King Dice was going to give one.

Ever since the Devil's demise, everyone became friends with one another and accepted the two little mugs into their friend circle. Sure, everyone had had their own friend groups, but they all banded together after the whole thing of the Devil taking their souls.

She shook her head. Stay focused, Sally, she thought, I have to stay focused.

"Oh, but what could I give Hilda?" Sally asked out loud to the air. "A telescope? No, I did that last year. A book about the stars? No, she has one of those already."

Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes turned into half an hour. Finally, an idea struck her.

"I know!" she shouted to no one. "I'll do a big fireworks show for her! She'll love it!"

She immediately set off to work. She had to make it _perfect_.

* * *

"There! Finished!"

Hours upon hours later, she had a large amount of pink, red, and white fireworks. There were also little splashes of dark blue and gold fireworks.

"And not a moment too soon!" she said to the empty theatre. "The party's about to start!"

* * *

"Hilda!"

Said birthday girl looked up and gave a sweet smile.

"Oh, Sally!" she said. "You made it!"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for anything!" Sally replied.

"Even for a show?"

"Oh, come on. That was one time! And I've changed since then!"

Hilda laughed. "I know you have. I'm just teasing. Come in, come in!"

Sally was ushered inside the observatory. Inside, she saw Cagney, Ribby, Croaks, Goopy Le Grande, The Root Pack, Baroness Von Bon Bon, Grim Matchstick, Djimmi, Beppi, Wally, Cala Maria, Dr Kahl, Blind Specter, Elder Kettle, Mugman, King Dice, Cuphead, and pretty much everyone from Inkwell Isle. Well, except for the Devil, but no one really wanted him around after what had happened.

Her big, poofy dress glittered in the sunlight. It was red, light blue, pink, white, silver, and gold. It didn't really go together, but she wore it for Hilda. Satin, cotton, polyester, and silk all put together. It shouldn't have existed, but it did.

The sun went down and Sally grinned. It was time!

"Ladies and gentleman!" she shouted. "For the grand finale, the biggest fireworks show Inkwell Isle has ever seen!"

She took out a remote and pushed the button…

Only for nothing to happen.

She pushed it again and again and got the same result.

"What?" she whispered to herself. "What's going on?"

People began to leave and walk away back inside the observatory.

"Wait!" she cried. "I can make it work!"

No one paid any attention to her and soon, she was all alone.

Sally burst into tears and ran to the dark side of the building.

No one followed.

* * *

She wasn't sure how long it had been since she had run off, but the light tap on her shoulder made her jump. She wiped her face and saw…

"Cuphead?"

A gentle smile reached the red cup's face.

"You seem down," he said softly.

She nodded and felt fresh tears glide down her cheeks. Cuphead rested a hand on her shoulder and wiped them away with his other hand.

"Talk to me," he murmured.

She completely broke down and buried her face into the young cup's shoulder. He wrapped warm, careful ceramic arms around her back and hugged her tight. He didn't say anything and just sat there holding her close.

To be honest, he _hated_ seeing anyone cry. The sobbing, the snot, the noise, _everything_. But seeing the actress like this because of a little mistake? He couldn't find it in him to avoid the crying.

Moments later, Sally's cries subsided and she wiped her face.

"I apologise," she said. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's natural to cry," Cuphead said. "Sometimes, things don't go your way and it causes embarrassment. But, there is a way to get the feeling to go away."

"What is that?"

"Going back and figuring out what went wrong. Prove the others wrong. Add a bit more flair."

Sally mulled over his words. He was right. She hugged him and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," she said.

She caught the red cup's bright blush and a murmur of 'golly'.

"Really. Thank you."

"It was no problem," Cuphead replied. "But, do you think you could keep what happened between us? I don't want others to think I've gone soft."

"Of course."

She gave him a wink before sauntering off, a slight skip in her step.

* * *

She later found out that the remote hadn't synced with the fireworks.

* * *

"Okay! I've got it!" Sally announced.

"Are you positive?" someone shouted out. More murmurs rippled throughout the crowd.

"I'm sure of it!"

She pushed the button and gave a soft sigh of relief when they went up into the air. Everyone 'oohed' and 'aahed' at the colours. She placed herself into the cannon sitting far off and let it launch her into the air. She then took the big cigar from her mouth and lit the firework on her. She soared even higher and released the rope when it was about to explode. She landed on the ground with a few flips and everyone cheered. They shouted even louder when a big 'Happy Birthday, Hilda!' painted the sky with reds, pinks, whites, dark blues, and little golden specks.

Oh, yeah.

Best.

Surprise.

Ever.

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand that's a wrap! Hopefully, it was good. As for the characters being OOC, oh well. I tried my best.

~MegaMon2580

P. S. - I should get the other request finished and out. And I should probably post part of the new story I've kept secret forever.


End file.
